Problem: Vanessa walked to a gift store around noon and, after browsing for 23 minutes, decided to buy a game for $5.45. Vanessa handed the salesperson $7.95 for her purchase. How much change did Vanessa receive?
Solution: To find out how much change Vanessa received, we can subtract the price of the game from the amount of money she paid. The amount Vanessa paid - the price of the game = the amount of change Vanessa received. ${7}$ ${9}$ ${5}$ ${5}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${0}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ Vanessa received $2.5 in change.